<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teen Charmed: The Thrice Blessed Halliwell by AnimeGoddess19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457469">Teen Charmed: The Thrice Blessed Halliwell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19'>AnimeGoddess19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Thrice Blessed Halliwell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charmed - Freeform, Chris Halliwell is Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Chris Halliwell, Female Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Thrice Blessed Child, tribrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton Halliwell is born as the Thrice-Blessed-Child as she is a Witch-Whiteligher Elder-Goddess tribrid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coop/Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews/Henry Mitchell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Thrice Blessed Halliwell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teen Charmed: The Thrice Blessed Halliwell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peyton Halliwell travels back into time to save her older brother from whatever turns him evil in the future but she has her work cut out for her. She will do anything to save her older brother, no matter what her family thinks or says about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  
</p><p>I only came back to save Wyatt from turning evil! I don't care if you believe me or not! But it seems like you forgot that those born in the manor can easily turn evil. <strong>~ Peyton Halliwell.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>I'm pregnant with my second child while their father is up there as an Elder and you tell me now that my child is going to be just as powerful, if not more powerful then Wyatt due to them being half-god. Are you kidding me! <strong>~ Piper Halliwell.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Are you Wyatt's little sister? <strong>~ Phoebe Halliwell.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>God, I was so blind not to see that you were the daughter of Piper and Leo. You looks are that of your mother but your eyes are all Leo. <strong>~ Paige Matthew.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>So maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save us too. <strong>~ Leo Wyatt.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>